1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to computing systems and more particularly to memory interfaces in computing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical processing system includes an off-chip, system memory and a system-on-a-chip (SOC) integrated circuit including a system memory interface and one or more processing blocks and related hardware. The system memory interface provides an interface for one or more memory channels that communicate with one or more corresponding memory modules. The number of memory channels included in the system memory interface differs in SOCs according to the final application of the SOCs (e.g., server, desktop, laptop, or ultra-low power device).